Tickle Me Alec
by mosherocks4
Summary: Alec is ticklish and Magnus finds out by accident; however, not all accidents are bad. Malec Fluff.


**Hi there TMI readers & anyone who may stumble upon this little fic. :)**

**First I'd like to say. This is my first TMI story & I'm hoping it's not my last! Second, I'd like to say that this story doesn't really fit in with the whole Book plot line, it's just a cute little moment Alec & Magnus share, because they're adorable! :)**

**Review's are greatly appreciated, as I'd like to know if you think I should write more Malec stories. Anways, Enjoy This funny little cute fic!**

**{I don't own TMI, or the charcters!}**

* * *

Alec sat on Magnus's couch, his posture slouched and unsettling. Things had gotten far more confusing and troubling than usual. Sure, Jace was his usual self-absorbed self, Isabelle was dating more boys than Alec had fingers, and Clary and her vampire friend were their usual nerdy selves. However, the things troubling the young adult had nothing to do with his family and friends. His emotions were out of control due to his first ever relationship.

A relationship he had with not only a warlock, but a male warlock. Otherwise known as Magnus Bane.

Alec had always known his attraction to males. However, he never thought he'd actually get a chance at dating another guy, seeing as it was frowned upon within the shadow hunting culture.

Giddiness swam through the young males veins. Ever since he told his parents and made out with his boyfriend during the Great War in Idris, he'd been happy with himself. Telling the truth was like lifting a large stone pillar from on top of him.

However, there was still a nagging feeling in the back of the boys mind. Alec was scared. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he'd never been one to express many emotions? Maybe he was just afraid things were too good to be true. Either way, the worried look the young adult wore didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"Alec, what's troubling you?" Magnus leaned over the island in his kitchen so he could stare down his moping partner. Alec looked up at Magnus. He inwardly smiled at the sight of his wacky partner's spiked and sparkling hair and tight fitting leather outfit. _Only Magnus could pull something like that off,_ he thought with a chuckle.

"Nothing's bothering me." Alec answered simply, looking away so the warlock couldn't catch the boys' lie that was so plainly written in his dark blue eyes. Alec wasn't a bad liar, he wasn't a very good one either, but when it came to lying to loved ones, it became a whole new battle field. Guilt would creep through his blood until he told the truth.

"You're lying." Magnus caught the boys' lie like a spiders' web did a fly. Alec flushed and hid his face with his dark hair. Magnus shook his head and strode over to where his boyfriend sat on his couch. The warlock took a seat and grabbed Alec's chin.

"Alexander, you have no need to lie to me. Tell me what's bothering you." Magnus's cat-like eyes softened as Alec stared into them.

"I-it's nothing. Honest." Alec flushed again and turned his attention away from Magnus. The warlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm just tired. That's all. Nothing to worry about, okay?" Alec mumbled into his sweater. Magnus watched Alec carefully as he moved around on the couch awkwardly. The warlock dropped his hand, brushing his fingers lightly down his boyfriend's side as he did so.

A light snicker escaped the young shadow hunters' lips, surprising both boys in the room.

Magnus stared at his blushing boyfriend. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. A laugh, out of Alec Lightwood. Magnus knew Alec was sensitive to certain things, but he never imagined that the young adult would be ticklish. A grin spread itself across the warlock's face as he allowed the new information about his boyfriend sink in.

"I think I'm going to head home now." Alec cleared his throat. He began to stand up when Magnus grabbed his upper arm, causing Alec to stop.

"Wait..." The flashy warlock looked at the shadow hunter pleadingly.

"A kiss before you go?"

Alec nodded and leaned into the warlock. Their lips brushed lightly and a second later, laughter busted through the silence of Magnus's apartment. Magnus grinned as he tickled Alec's sides.

"S-Stop!" Alec shouted. Magnus supposed it was meant to be an angry demand; however, the word came out as a laugh.

"I never would have thought you'd be ticklish Alexander." Magnus joked.

The warlock continued to tickle Alec, causing the boy to fall backwards onto the couch and then onto the floor due to all his squiring and attempts at escaping his boyfriends tickling fingers. Magnus fell alongside his boyfriend, causing a loud crash that shook the apartment slightly.

"Well, that was fun." Magnus laughed as he straightened himself up. Alec huffed and panted as he slowly sat up in a crossed leg position. He held his sides as he tried to catch his breath.

"All tuckered out I see." Magnus bumped shoulders with Alec who simply glared at the sparkling warlock. Magnus grinned and let out a sigh of content.

"I hate being tickled..." Alec mumbled. The room grew quiet, aside from Alec's breathing that was slowly getting back to its usual pace. Minutes passed and Alec slumped against Magnus who sat crossed legged next to him.

"You can stay the night, if you'd like Alec..." Magnus stared at the shadow hunter who was resting his head on the warlock's shoulder. Alec nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'll carry you to bed then." Magnus stood up, causing Alec to attempt to stand too. He was easily scooped up by Magnus who held the shadow hunter in a bridal style manner.

"Uh...T-thanks..." Alec blushed, wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck so he wouldn't fall.

The warlock carried the young shadow hunter to his room. He laid Alec on the bed, kissed his forehead and grabbed an extra blanket to throw over top of him.

"Goodnight Alexander." Magnus mumbled softly as he ruffled Alec's dark hair.

"Magnus..." Alec stared up into his boyfriend's cat eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

Magnus nodded and climbed onto the bed too. He wrapped his arms around Alec's stomach and held him tightly.

"Good night Magnus...I love you..." Alec mumbled into the warlock's shirt as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too Alec..." Magnus replied, burying his face in Alec's soft hair.

* * *

**Yeah, I think personally Alec is ticklish. & We all know Magnus would take advangae of that ;P Seeing as he is Magnus.**

**Well, I just wanna say that I ADORE these two! They are a huge part of why I love this series! :) Any moment with them I always giggle and fangirl :P Anyone read the newest book? (no duh, you have to have read it by now!) Anyways all their cute little moments! X3 SO CUTE! **

**No spoliers though! Incase someone hasn't gotten through the whole series/last book yet. :)**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed~ **

** Kris/ mosherocks4**


End file.
